


I'm Davenport

by Avivakitty



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR EP 66, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avivakitty/pseuds/Avivakitty
Summary: What happened after Davenport forgot? A rambling about Davenport after his memories were taken from him.





	I'm Davenport

**Author's Note:**

> very short ficlet about what happened after the scene with merle and davenport in episode 66. i've never written anything like this before so don't expect it to be good, i just needed something more.

“I’m Davenport. I’m Davenport. I’m Davenport,” Davenport repeated to himself, tears streaming down his face. He could barely see who sat across from him. _Who is that? Where am I?_ He couldn't remember. There was something missing but his awareness of that fact was even fading. _Remember. Remember. You’re Davenport._ “I’m Davenport. I’m Davenport. Davenport. Davenport.” _Can’t forget. Remember. Need to remember._ “Davenport. Davenport. Davenport. I’m Davenport. I’m Davenport. Davenport. Davenport. Davenport.”

Who knew how much time had passed when Lucretia arrived in, but it wasn't as if getting there sooner would have made much difference. Davenport continued to repeat his own name, desperately clinging onto the only memory he had left. “Oh no,” Lucretia said aloud when she saw he distressed. He wasn’t in the same dazed, unaware state as Magnus, Taako and Merle. Their memories adjusting and rewriting themselves to fix the gaping hole that had been left. Lucretia rushed to Davenports side and embraced him in her arms. It was a few moments before he was aware of her, only noticing when her tears began to splash down on his forehead.

“Wha? Where am I?” Davenport just barely made out between sobs. He didn’t know why he was crying. Why was he crying? He wiped tears away on his sleeve and looked down at it, confused.

“It’s ok, you’re safe,” Lucretia hugged him tighter now. “I’m so sorry.” Davenport sniffled and looked up at her. “Everything’s gonna be ok.”

“Davenport,” Davenport muttered, not registering that all he had said was his own name. It was simply all he could think to say. Lucretia focused on her breathing, lip quivering in attempt not to sob. Davenport looked around, not recognizing his own ship. Lucretia slowly let go of him. She had gone too far.


End file.
